dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Voorhees VS Predator
Jason Voorhees VS The Predator 'is Codytlane's 3rd DBX. This features Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th series and The Predator from the ''Predator series. INTRO No Rules! No Research! ONLY BLOODSHED! FIGHT A female corpse seen being threw into a large tool shack, and the door closes as Jason Voorhees can be seen (by his boots). Jason Voorhees (now seen full body), walking up and pursues on a weakened male camper with one leg missing, and only trying to crawl away. Everything is then seen in Thermal Vision (as if something is watching Jason walking up to his next victim), Jason then picks up the male camper by the neck, the camper tried to get himself free, while Jason raises up his machete, but the a red laser beam pointing out of nowhere from Jason's right. Jason turns to his right, and a plasma bolt shots from the distance and blows off the camper's head clean (splats some blood on Jason's mask). Jason then drops the camper's now dead body, then turns to his right, and out of thin air (as it's camouflage powers down) is a strange alien-like creature standing on the roof of the tool shack, it then pulls out it's dagger, as Jason prepares with his machete, the creature jumps in the air and plunges to Jason. ''HERE WE GO!'' The creatures stabs Jason in the middle of his torso (but no pain signs due to his undead ways), Jason then grabs the creature's wrist and pulls the dagger out, then headbutts the creature. The creature then tries stabbing Jason to his left knee (and point part of the dagger can be seen through the knee), then the creature points out it's wristblades and stabs through under Jason's chin. Jason slowly grabs it out, then kicks the creature to it's chest. Jason then pulls out the dagger out of his knee and throws it away. The creature pulls out it's plasma pistol places it on it's wrist (as a Wrist cannon) and shoots at Jason's left shoulder, then at his right leg, and then at his forehead. Jason falls back from the impact. The creature walks up to Jason and pulls out it's Combistick, a stabs it into Jason's neck. Keeps pushing it deeper, hoping to ever kill Jason. But then Jason was able to swing his machete across the creature's chest, leaving a big cut and with it spilling some green blood. The creature takes a few steps back in agony, while Jason pulls the Combistick out of his neck and gets back up and throws the stick back to the creature, only for it to duck. Jason then grabs it to the neck and pushes it back against the door of the tool shack, then stabs it in the stomach with his machete. The creature roars in pain, then was able to point it's Wrist Cannon to Jason's torso, pushing him back off. The creature then pulls out the machete and swings at Jason in anger. Jason deflects some of it's attack (but did get some cuts from the right arm, left side of the hip, and even some scratch marks on his mask. Jason grabs the creatues wrist, grabs back his machete, and cuts off it's right wrist (even cut off half the plasma pistol). The creature then steps back while it groans and roars in pain. Jason walks toward it, and the creature then was able to land a back fist punch on Jason and knocking off his mask. Jason turns his face back towards the creature (with a zombie like face from Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood), Jason punchs the creature to face (cracks his own mask, and only revealing it's right eye). The creature then tries to punch Jason back, but was stopped by Jason quickly grabs it's left wrist and pulls off the arm from the elbow. The creature groans in even more pain and agony, Jason then slashes both the creature's legs, causing it to land on his knees. It then looks up and Jason makes his one final attack, stabbing in the creature's right eye (from the revealing spot of the cracked mask) and through out the back of it's head, and with more green blood spilling through, killing it. After the corpse falls to the ground, Jason picks up his mask and puts it back on, then grabs the creature's lifeless body by the right ankle, and drags it with him to the dock. ''KO!''' RESULTS DBX Winner is... '''Jason Voorhees ' NEXT TIME Wonder Woman Lasso her way into DBX! Category:Codytlane Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights Category:'Undead vs. Living' Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Male Vs Male Category:Movie Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:'Blades' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist